


Rewrite the Stars

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Series: The Greatest Showman/Hamilton Crossovers [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Henry Laurens Being an Asshole, Henry Laurens is a dick, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Homophobic Henry Laurens, Homosexuality, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern Era, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, These boys just deserve happiness, Unrequited Love, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: "You know I want you- it's not a secret I try to hide.""Rewrite the Stars" with Lams (First part is the backstory, second part is the songfic- you don't have to have listened to or watched The Greatest Showman, but I used the song lyrics from "Rewrite the Stars")
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Greatest Showman/Hamilton Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757536
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Rewrite the Stars

Alexander Hamilton paced nervously outside of the Laurens house. He had told his best friend, John Laurens, to meet him here at noon after lunch, and it was already half past twelve. Perhaps his father was holding him back. Yes, that would explain it.

Alexander couldn't fathom how a man like Henry Laurens had ever had a son as kind, thoughtful, and caring as John. Not to mention cute. But there was another problem. Wealthy businessman Henry Laurens was not only selfish, obnoxious, spiteful, and prone to getting drunk, but also deeply religious. John had never even told his father that he was gay. From what he told Alexander, his coming out to him would likely result in his being disowned, and he had nowhere to go if he was kicked out of the house, not yet being eighteen. Besides, John had told him, he had to protect his younger siblings from their father, not knowing the harm he could cause while under the influence of his alcohol. In two years he'd leave home and leave his father behind for good, but until then, their only meetings outside of school had to be secret meetings. This was a shame, seeing that it was no secret that Alexander had a massive crush on John, and nor was it hard to see that John felt the same way about him. But Alexander was nothing if not determined. He would be John's boyfriend if John would have him, and not Henry Laurens nor anyone or anything in the world would keep them apart.

It was almost one when John finally arrived. The gate outside the house swung open, causing Alexander's head to snap up as he started, before he broke into a wide grin and embraced his friend. The two of them sat down on the grass. "I thought you'd never come!"

"I'm sorry, Alex, Father returned earlier than I expected him to."

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty awful, but not as bad as it was last time. He should sober up soon, I just figured he'd need some time to get all his rage out."

"And the kids?"

"Out of the house." Alexander nodded, still grinning. Here in the sunlight, John's freckles stood out more than ever. He was aware that John was staring at him.

"What'cha looking at?" he asked slyly. John started.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. Alexander smirked, not fooled for a second.

"Honestly, John, you're worse at hiding your feelings than I am at taking breaks from my writing, and I'm really bad at that." John blushed, only encouraging him.

"Seriously, be glad I know you, or I might have been intimidated by the way you gape at me when you think I'm not looking. By the way, have I ever told you how cute you look when you're flustered?"

"Alex, don't," John said quietly. Alexander's grin dropped.

"Are you all right?" he asked, regarding John with concern.

"It's just- it's just-" John struggled to get the words out, a pained expression on his face.

"John, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's Father," John blurted out, startling Alexander. "He would be so angry if he found out, and no doubt disown me and probably try to kill me, I wouldn't put it past him, and-"

"Wait," Alexander couldn't help but interrupt, "are you saying that you like me?" John sighed, giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, my very slow Alex, I do like you. I have ever since we met."

"You've had a crush on me since seventh grade?"

"You haven't?"

"Well, obviously. I mean, yeah." Both boys were blushing furiously, Alexander grinning a little sheepishly and John shaking his head. "But John, this is awesome! Can I tell Dad we're dating? I mean, I know he's just Mr. Washington to you, but I know he'd accept us, he's really supportive-"

"Alex, you're not listening. We can't. We can't do this."

"Oh- okay, then." Alexander tried to keep his expression neutral, but John knew him well enough to see the hurt in his face.

"Not because I don't want to, just that Father- oh, Alex, don't you see? It's not just about me, I'm old enough to take care of myself, at least live on the streets until I find a better situation, but you-" John tugged on his curls in distress, not realizing that he was rambling, "Father could easily spread rumors with all the influence he has, he could destroy not just mine but your reputation too- I'd never forgive myself if you were always connected to me, if your name was tainted because you did something you regretted-" Alexander leaned in suddenly, brushing his lips against John's, silencing him. John just stared, while Alexander looked up at him pleadingly.

"John, please believe me when I say I don't care about any of that, not one bit. All I want is you. Your dad can go and-" he stopped himself before he said something he knew he'd regret. "Anyway, I would never regret being with you. And I'll die before I let your father lay a hand on you. He messes with you, he deals with me."

"No, Alex, you can't, I'm telling you, he has the power to do whatever he wants-"

"Can we just let this be about us? Not him, or anyone else. John, just let this be about you and me." Alexander's brown eyes stared into John's blue eyes. John gazed back, entranced, caught in the endless pools in his irises. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out to touch Alexander's cheek. Before he was fully aware of the situation, John's lips were on Alexander's, and for a moment of pure bliss, it was just them, just the two of them. Then someone pulled them apart.

Henry Laurens pulled John up to his feet by the cuff of his collar. Alexander leapt to his feet, ready to lunge at him, but before either of them could react, he pulled back his arm and slapped John in the face, powerfully enough to snap his son's head backwards. "How dare you?" he spat in his face, "after all I've done for you? I give you a roof to sleep under, food, everything, and this is how you repay me?"

"Father," John gasped in a strangled tone, his hand on his cheek, already beginning to form a bruise.

"I am not your father," Henry Laurens said coldly, "and you are no son of mine, you freak!" John stared at the ground, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. Alexander clasped his hand tightly.

"How dare you speak to him like that?" he asked John's so-called father, eyes ablaze with fury and hatred. "If you can't see the wonderful person John is, you don't deserve him as a son!" He would have said more, but Henry Laurens silenced him, catching his arm and drawing him close, so that they were face to face.

"Get off of my lawn, little freak" he hissed, his tone threatening. When Alexander made no move to leave, he staggered forward, face red. "Did you hear me? Get OUT! NOW!" John grabbed Alexander's arm, dragging him away from his house. He didn't look back at Henry Laurens, now smirking as though satisfied.

"Let me at him," Alexander growled, "I'll show him-"

"No," John said firmly, shooting a warning look at him, "just drop it, Alex."

"John, you can't go back to him! I'll tell Dad, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying, at least for a little while-" John opened the fence and practically shoved him out.

"I'm sorry, Alex." John's face was pale, but set. "I'll- I'll meet you at the hill in the meadow below the park, okay? Tomorrow, after lunch."

"How will you get out?"

"I'll find a way, if it means throwing my mattress out the window and jumping on top of it. If I'm not there, you can assume my father chained me to my bed." If it had been another time, Alexander would never have thought him serious. Now, he only nodded grimly, though still frightened for John.

" If- if it gets too bad, promise you'll call me, and I'll get help. You can always crash at our place."

"Thanks, Alex."

"Boy, what do you think you're doing? You get back here!" John blanched at the sound of his father's voice, and Alexander glowered menacingly. John quickly kissed him, then locked the fence and sprinted away before Alexander could protest and force John to let him kill his father. He drew a deep, shuddering breath, his knees suddenly buckling. He loved John, loved him like he'd never loved anyone before, and he would do whatever it took to be with him, that he was sure of. If only John would see it the same way he did.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't think you'd come" were the first words that came out of Alexander's mouth when he saw John approaching the hill.

"Well, I managed to get away from Father, somehow."

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Alexander quickly grew alarmed. John let out a bitter laugh.

"No. Not physically, anyway. But the things he said to me- he ranted all night about how I was a disgrace to the family, how I was a freak and deserved to be treated as one, how I was going to hell and I would deserve it, and that he'd always known I'd never amount to anything and that this was proof, and-"

"John Laurens, you stop right there. Don't believe a word he tells you, that man doesn't know you at all. You matter, and I love you for who you are."

"Alex, you just don't get it. I'm the son of a senator, and if this got out..." he drew a shaky breath. "Father-"

"John, I really don't get it," Alexander burst in. "Why do you care what he thinks?"

"It's not just him," John whispered. "The way he looked at me, like I was a piece of dirt stuck to his shoe- the way they would look at us..."

"I don't care," Alexander said fiercely. "How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Nothing will hurt me as much as the pain of not having you!" They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." John's voice broke. "I can't. We can't." He turned on his heel and began to make his way down the hill.

"John? John!" He didn't look back, but Alexander could see his arm quickly swipe his eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching. Desperate, Alexander called out to him, his voice pleading as he tried to make John understand.

_"You know I want you." _John froze, still not turning around. Alexander continued, voice strengthening.__

____

____

_"It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me-" _he paused, staring at the back of John's head, silently begging him to listen.__

____

____

_"So don't keep saying our hands are tied." _He approached him, not once breaking his gaze.__

____

____

_"You claim it's not in the cards, and fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me." _Alexander could tell that John was listening.__

____

____

_"But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?" _His voice was soft now, but not for a second hesitant.__

____

____

_"What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine?" _He reached out his hand, and John's arm trembled, as though he wanted to take it but his instincts were screaming at him not to.__

____

____

_"Nothing could keep us apart; you'd be the one I was meant to find." _He heard John suck in his breath.__

____

____

_"It's up to you, and it's up to me; no one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars?" _His voice came close to a whisper.__

____

____

_"Maybe the world could be ours, tonight." _John finally faced him, face pained.__

____

____

_"You think it's easy- you think I don't want to run to you." _He circled around Alexander, his blue eyes swimming with tears.__

____

____

_"But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through." _John reached out to touch Alexander's cheek, only to draw it back as if burned.__

____

____

_"I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all." ___

____

____

"Don't say that! It's not hopeless!" Alexander cried out. "We can make it work!" John shook his head.

_"No one can rewrite the stars; how can you say you'll be mine?" ___

____

____

"You are mine, and I'm yours! Nobody can take that away from us! Not him, not them, not anyone!"

_"Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find." ___

____

____

"Screw fate, you are the only I want!"

_"It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be." ___

____

____

"Yes, it is!"

_"How can we rewrite the stars, say that the world can be ours, tonight?" _John crumpled down on the floor as the words left his lips, a sob breaking through. Alexander grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at him.__

____

____

"John, listen to me!"

_"All I want is to fly with you!" _He pulled John up, holding on to his arms. John stumbled, falling into Alexander's arms. _"All I want is to fall with you! So just give me all of you!"___

_____ _

_____ _

_"It feels impossible," _John whispered into his ear.__

____

____

_"It's not impossible," _Alexander insisted.__

____

____

_"Is it impossible?" ___

____

____

_"Say that it's possible," _they whispered together. This time, when Alexander leaned in, John didn't draw back. The moment was entirely their own, and it was perfect. When they finally pulled away, John had tears in his eyes.__

____

____

_"You know I want you," he whispered. "It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you- we're bound to break and my hands are tied." _He rose to his feet and stood there for a moment, before turning and walking away. This time, Alexander didn't try to stop him, only gazed broken-heartedly after the boy who had stolen his heart.__


End file.
